Salazar Stormfury
Salazar Stormfury is a dragonborn cleric of Moradin and a member of Five Crazy Bastards. He is played by Harry. Description Appearance Salazar is a towering bronze dragonborn standing over seven feet tall, with sharp purple eyes and a long snout. He wears golden armor emblazoned with the symbol of Shivaria and has a red half-cape hanging from one shoulder. One of his two gauntlets contains a shining pearl of power resting between the thumb and forefinger. He carries a long spear across his back and an armored libram on his belt, alongside a shield with the same emblem of Shivaria upon it. Standing over seven feet tall he often slouches, only standing tall to intimidate or oppose. Personality Biography Background Salazar was born on the 7th day of the Trader's Moon in the year 352. The first born of Shaakir Stormfury, the sitting member in the Shivarian seat in the Council of Four, his family consisted of himself, his father, his mother Verastra Stormfury, and eventually his sister Amathys Stormfury. In his early years, he was schooled with the finest education to take over as sheikh, hours of studying and lectures, etiquette and speech left Salazar hungry for something greater. When Salazar was sixteen, he and his family were on a diplomatic meeting with Orixios Darkwing of Thazarus, their caravan was attacked by Thazari radicals, led by a black dragonborn paladin, he and his father fought back but it was not enough, his mother was killed and his sister was captured. Tensions between the two nations remained high since the incident, and Salazar's father grew reclusive in his grief and is still so to this day. Salazar still holds out hope that Amathys lives and sent countless searching parties and patrols into Thazarus to look for her. With each failed attempt, Salazar grew more furious, he was ready to lash out at anyone and anything, until one warm summer evening, a voice called out to him, one he had never heard before, that of Moradin, the Allhammer, offering him aid in his search for Amathys. Character Information Quests Salazar is currently looking for his sister Amathys, who vanished during an attempted assassination by Thazari radicals. Notable Items * Bag of Holding * Pearl of Power * Yuan-Ti Command Choker * Torch Sphere Abilities Dragonborn Abilities * Lightning Breath * Lightning Resistance Feats * War Caster Cleric Abilities Class Features * Channel Divinity (2 uses per short rest) ** Turn Undead *** Destroy Undead (CR 1/2) * Divine Domain: Forge Domain ** Bonus Proficiencies (heavy armor and smith's tools) ** Blessing of the Forge (+1 to nonmagical weapon or armor) ** Channel Divinity: Artisan's Blessing ** Domain Spells ** Soul of the Forge (+1 AC in heavy armor, fire resistance) ** Divine Strike (1d8 fire damage on melee attacks) * Spellcasting (Wisdom) Domain Spells Salazar always has access to these spells. 1st-level * Identify * Searing Smite 2nd-level * Heat Metal * Magic Weapon 3rd-level * Elemental Weapon * Protection from Energy 4th-level * Fabricate * Wall of Fire Cleric Spells In addition to his domain spells, Salazar has access to four cleric cantrips and 1st through 3rd level cleric spells. As an 8th level cleric, he can prepare up to 13 of these spells per day. Cantrips * Sacred Flame * Spare the Dying * Thaumaturgy * Toll the Dead 1st-level * Bless * Cure Wounds * Detect Magic * Guiding Bolt * Healing Word * Shield of Faith 2nd-level * Aid * Hold Person * Prayer of Healing * Spiritual Weapon (takes the form of a blacksmith's anvil) 3rd-level * Dispel Magic * Magic Circle * Mass Healing Word * Revivify * Sending * Spirit Guardians (manifests as a swarm of pseudodragons) 4th-level * Banishment * Control Water * Stone Shape